Serie R/Leyendas
thumb|250px|De izquierda a derecha: unidades R5, R4 y R7. La Serie R era una línea de droides astromecánicos creada por Industrias Automaton, que constaba de diez modelos: la serie P2 y los droides de la serie R1 a R9. La serie R estableció varios estándares y paradigmas que otros droides astromecánicos se utilizarían más tarde, como la adaptación de un pozo en los cazas estelares y la inmensa capacidad de actualización y modificación del mercado secundario. Eran muy comunes en toda la galaxia, y con mucho, la serie de droides astromecánicos más famosa y popular. Variantes La serie R originalmente comenzó con el droide astromecánico serie P2, que se vendía exclusivamente a la flota mercante de la República. La unidad R1 original se diseñó a partir de la carcasa del anterior drone reactor Mark II y, en general, se consideró en sus primeros años como una mejora del P2. El R1 era mucho menos voluminoso que el P2, aunque aún era grande, y podía albergar 500 configuraciones de nave estelar. Era el primero de la serie en tener capacidades de navegación hiperespacial. Luego, la unidad R2 supero por mucho al R1. Era más pequeño, capaz de encajar en un caza estelar estándar, y tenía más capacidades que su modelo anterior. Era extremadamente popular entre los pilotos y a menudo lo usaba la República Galáctica. Podía contener 700 configuraciones e incluía sensores de espectro completo, electromagnéticos, de calor, de movimiento y de forma de vida. La unidad R2 fue construida para todos los entornos, y venía con una variedad de herramientas, que pueden incluir zappers eléctricos, compartimientos de chorros de combustible, pinzas, luces, holoproyectores y brazos de computadora con capacidad para acceder a cualquier computadora. R2-D2 era el más notable de su clase. La unidad R3 se basó en el diseño básico del R2, y solo se distinguió visualmente por su cúpula transparente. A diferencia del R2, esta unidad fue construida para usos militares y gubernamentales, y podía contener una inmensa cantidad de datos. La unidad R4 se diseñó para vehículos antigravitatorios y era más adecuada para el público que su predecesora. Varias de las ventajas de la serie R2 se eliminaron para bajar el precio y hacerla más accesible. La unidad R5 siguió a la R4 de muchas maneras, incluida su construcción de bajo costo. Era propensa a un mal funcionamiento y tenía una personalidad desagradable, por lo que la producción terminó rápidamente. La unidad R6 fue lanzada después de la Batalla de Endor por Industrias Automaton para cubrir la gran falla de la unidad R5. Su programación era similar a la de la unidad R2, aunque tenía un caparazón similar a la unidad R5. La R6 contaba con más capacidad de almacenamiento que la R2 y estaba equipada con herramientas adicionales. El modelo R7 fue diseñado especialmente para el caza estelar de escolta Ala-E, y no mostró el mismo rendimiento con otras naves. Sus sistemas eran incluso más avanzados que los de los modelos R6 y R2. El modelo R8 se diseñó de manera similar al R7, pero con una antena parabólica en lugar de un “ojo” sensor. Fue construido para que pudiera ser utilizado en diferentes cazas estelares, en lugar de enfocarse en una nave en particular, como el Ala-E. El modelo R9 era similar al modelo R2, pero con sistemas mejorados. Apariciones *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Star Wars 1'' *''Star Wars 2: Six Against the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars 3: Death Star!'' *''Star Wars 4: In Battle with Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars 5: Lo, The Moons of Yavin!'' *''Star Wars 6: Is This the Final Chapter?'' *''Star Wars 7: New Planets, New Perils!'' *''Star Wars 8: Eight for Aduba-3'' *''Star Wars 9: Showdown on a Wasteland World!'' *''Star Wars 11: Star Search!'' *''Star Wars 12: Doomworld!'' *''Star Wars 13: Day of the Dragon Lords'' *''Star Wars 14: The Sound of Armageddon'' *''Star Wars 15: Star Duel'' *''Star Wars 16: The Hunter'' *''Star Wars 17: Crucible'' *''Star Wars 18: The Empire Strikes'' *''Star Wars 19: The Ultimate Gamble'' *''Star Wars 20: Deathgame'' *''Star Wars 21: Shadow of a Dark Lord'' *''Star Wars 22: To the Last Gladiator'' *''Star Wars 23: Flight Into Fury'' *''Star Wars 24: Silent Drifting'' *''Star Wars 25: Siege at Yavin'' *''Star Wars 26: Doom Mission'' *''Star Wars 27: Return of the Hunter'' *''Star Wars 29: Dark Encounter'' *''Star Wars 31: Return to Tatooine'' *''Star Wars 32: The Jawa Express'' *''Star Wars 33: Saber Clash'' *''Star Wars 34: Thunder in the Stars'' *''Star Wars 35: Dark Lord's Gambit'' *''Star Wars 36: Red Queen Rising'' *''Star Wars 37: In Mortal Combat'' *''Untitled Pizzazz Star Wars Story, Part I'' *''Untitled Pizzazz Star Wars Story, Part II'' *''Dread Discovery!'' *''A Matter of Monsters!'' *''Pursuit among the Ruins!'' *''Do You Know What Your Children Are?'' *''Caverns of Mystery!'' *''The Keeper's Secret!'' *''The Final Fury!'' *''The Kingdom of Ice!'' *''The Snow Demons!'' *''Treachery!'' *''Death Trap!'' *''Snow Fury!'' *''The Ice Worm Cometh!'' *''Showdown'' *''Pursuit!'' *''The Constancia Affair'' *''Gambler's World'' *''The Kashyyyk Depths'' *''Tatooine Sojourn'' *''El Ojo de la Mente'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] }} Fuentes *''Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope'' *''Galaxy Guide 7: Mos Eisley'' *''Han Solo and the Corporate Sector Sourcebook'' *''Galladinium's Fantastic Technology'' *''Cynabar's Fantastic Technology: Droids'' * *''The New Essential Guide to Droids'' * * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: Borde del Imperio Manual del Núcleo'' *''Star Wars: Age of Rebellion Core Rulebook'' *''Star Wars: Manual Imperial: Guía del Comandante'' Categoría:Droides de la serie R Categoría:Modelos de la serie R Categoría:Productos de Industrias Automaton